Multicarts
Multicarts are usually a single game cartridge that has more than one game on it. Since they are very easy to make, a lot of them are made by various pirate companies. They are most commonly found for the NES/Famicom, but they have been produced for many popular cartridge-based consoles, including the Atari 2600, Game Boy, Game Boy Advance, Mega Drive/Genesis, Nintendo DS etc. Almost all multicarts released on the NES/Famicom are unlicensed. The Basics of an Average Multicart *A whole bunch of pictures crammed onto the cartridge's art, sometimes the pictures are from a more recent game (or possibly an unrelated film) or the official art has been edited. *Misspellings of the game names on the cartridge and/or menu. *A list on the back of the cart listing the game names, sometimes in Chinese. *Many multicarts have an unusually high number like 200-in-1, 777-in-1, or even 99999999-in-1. *Cartridge itself has a list of games on it, most likely on the back. *The carts typically don't hold up their promise, meaning the last few games are duplicates of the originals. *Most of the time, the lower the number of games listed, the better the cart is. Lower ones like 4-in-1 usually contain a rare game or a game made or published by the company that made it. Famicom/NES only *The copyright notice and sometimes title screen are usually removed from the games. *When larger games are included, these are usually MMC3 games or converted to that format. *Tengen Tetris, TwinBee and Arkanoid are typically 40Kb big instead of 48Kb like they should be, causing graphical glitches in the latter two. In Tetris's case the title screen is removed. *DIP switches that can "alter" the amount of games on it, although the extra games are usually repeats. *A few recent multicarts for the Famicom are designed to work on the OneBus architecture, allowing for more games than usual. These are usually built into Famiclones, but sometimes made as stand-alone cartridges; these carts do not work on non-OneBus Famiclones. VT03 cartridges work on VT02 clones but games that use the VT03's extra features either will not start or run with corrupted graphics. Other systems *On multicarts for all systems other than the NES/Famicom, the games usually retain the copyright. *Game Boy Color multicarts have backwards compatability for the Game Boy. *With bootleg GBA multicarts, most of the games included are for the Famicom/NES. These kind of multicarts were created with PocketNES, a free NES emulator for the GBA. *With GBA and recent Famicom multicarts, there are normally several larger Famicom/NES titles included among the frequently included games. Common Games Found on Multicarts Famicom/NES and Game Boy Advance *Super Mario Bros. (This is on many multicarts, many of which have slight variations like using Super Mario Bros. 2's (Japan version) graphics, a different logo or hacked to make something like Pandamar) *Duck Hunt/Wild Gunman/Hogan's Alley (The seperate modes from these games are sometimes seperated on the menu) *Battle City (Sometimes appears as Tank 1990, a pirated hack of it) *Pac-Man *Donkey Kong trilogy (Donkey Kong 3 is normally called Gorilla 3) *Galaxian *Popeye (Should not be confused with Popeye II) *Star Force *Tetris (Most commonly Tengen's version, but BPS's version appears too. If bundled together, Tengen's version is typically referred to as Tetris 2. Nintendo's version is rarely, if ever seen) *Many other 1st-gen Famicom games which are 40kb or less Game Boy/Game Boy Color *Alleyway *Tetris *Super Mario Land (Sometimes hacked as Super Pikachu Land) *Battle City *Many other 1st-gen Game Boy games *Bootleg translations of Pokémon games (Game Boy Color only) *Pirated games Mega Drive/Genesis *Sonic the Hedgehog *Flicky *Ms. Pac-Man *Shove It! Notable Carts *45-in-1 - By Hummer Team, this is the only cart known to have the full version of the NES Super Mario World. *260-in-1 - Made by Goldengame, includes many of Hwang Shinwei's games, many of which aren't known to have been released on their own. *Action 52 - Known for its original games but also the poor quality of them. The menu is ripped from another 52-in-1 multicart. *Super Game's multicarts usually contain a pirated port of a game such as Earthworm Jim 2. This was probably done to include more space on the cart for the game. (They usually stuff a few more games probably to fill up the rest of the cart) *Maxi 15 - Includes 15 unlicensed NES games made by various game companies such as Color Dreams, Sachen and American Video Entertainment. Distributed in North America and Australia by AVE and HES respectively. The updated version replaces the Sachen titles. *Caltron 6-in-1 - A multicart which includes 6 different games made by NTDEC. Also sold as Myriad 6-in-1. *The bundle 9999999-in-1 multicarts that usually had Unchained Melody (original track performed by The Righteous Brothers, has a beach shown in the background picture with seagulls flying around) or Can You Feel The Love Tonight (originally performed by Elton John, had Super Lion King's graphics used as a base, but still the music seems to be covered from scratch) as the background music. The first type is known to exist in several variations, including the undumped ones, like the one that was bundled with Haili LM-888 (neither animations nor music are present, includes four unique games). *JY multicarts usually contain a small number of Famicom games about 256kb in size and/or at least one pirated game, usually by Hummer Team. Category:Multicarts Category:Dendy-related media